Episode Glossary
Translator's Notes Before anything else, note that there are two “glossaries”: the one on the story page of the anime’s official site, and the glossaries fronting each novel of Horizon. With that in mind, I will be separating them as such. As well as per episode/volume. Order of appearance is based on the original source. Some terms, I admit, are of my own wording, either because there is still no official English term for it (based on official English subtitles of the anime), or I just haven’t updated. These will be indicated by an asterisk (*). Alternate versions (personal opinion!) of terms will follow the “official” one. Episode 1: Those Lined Up Before the Horizon 'Musashi' The only independent territory in the Far East, and where the main characters reside; an airship city. There are two ships in the middle, flanked by 3 ships on each side, for a total of 8 ships, over 7 kilometers in length overall. 'Academy' Generally a school, but because only students are able to participate in political and military affairs, such academies are heavily supported by their respective countries. The academy which the protagonists attend, Musashi Ariadust Academy, has an age limit of 18 imposed by the Testament Union. In comparison with other countries’ academies, which essentially do not have an age limit, the situation is rather unfair. 'Chancellor' The head of military affairs within the school 'Student Council President' The head of political affairs within the school 'Testament Union' Also known as Seiren, an organization established by the world’s superpowers, responsible for smooth conduction of history recreation. An abbreviation of “Seifu Renmei” 'Far East' : see main article: Far East The stage of the story, and the only inhabitable area on the earth. Formerly called the Divine States, it was renamed to the Far East as a result of a certain disturbance. It is currently divided into territories under provisional rule by each superpower 'History Recreation' Refers to recreating the history recorded in the Testaments. Chosen as a means to return once more to the heavens that people once used to reside in. The Testament Union is primarily in charge of this. 'Mikawa' The Far East’s representative country 'Ability' Techniques related to manipulating the ether* within the air to create certain phenomena 'Conductor*' A member of the Scholars* who believe in God/the Testaments 'Ether Vein*' A channel where ether flows, of notable size. 'Ritual Shinto Spell' A Shinto ability that requires offerings (items/actions) to please the gods 'Divine Transmission*' A general term that refers to various types of communication/transmissions 'Testaments' A history book that records history from the former earth. Automatically updates every 100 years. Because the updates stop at the year 1648, it is thought to be the end of the world. 'Apocalypse' The end of the world 'Harmonic Divine States' A copy of the Divine States (now the Far East) created in another space to solve the land problems when mankind returned to the earth from the heavens. Originally, people not from the Divine States moved here. However, due to a certain incident, the area collapsed and overwrote a portion of the original Divine States. Episode 2: Innocents at the Table 'Provisional Councilor' A member of the Provisional Council, an organization comprised of adults who have already graduated from Musashi Ariadust Academy. Though able to influence the student council and the union*, their words do not have any sway or authority to them. 'Automated doll (Automaton)' A race of dolls with a soul residing in them; a servitory nature towards their masters is built-in. 'Remorse Way' Refers to a central pathway on the starboard side of the Okutama surface area. There is a tombstone for a girl named “Horizon A.” who died here in the past. 'Harmonic Unification War' Refers to the war that broke out when the Harmonic Divine States collapsed, causing a war between the real world and the Harmonic World*. Because the Harmonic World* won, the real world was divided, placed under provisional rule, and renamed the Far East. 'Nanboku-cho War' Refers to the war recreated during the period of the north and south dynasties, before the Divine States were renamed as the Far East. Served as the impetus to the Harmonic Unification War. 'Harmonic Territories*' Refers to the areas from the Harmonic Divine States that had overwritten areas from the real world. Their appearance is that of a pillar of light, and the climate within the territories differs from the climate outside. 'Phenomena*' Incidents that occur due to a disturbance in an ether vein, such as being spirited away. 'Lost Nobles incident' One incidence of spiriting away. Characteristic to this incident is the “two-boundary seal”* left behind in the area of the incident. 'K.P.A. Italia' : see main article: K.P.A.Italia Refers to the former Italy that now rules over the Aki; in control of the Setouchi region. 'Armor of Deadly Sins (Mortal Armaments)' Weapons of mass destruction, created using the cardinal sins as a motif. They were developed in Mikawa, and distributed to other countries. 'Seven Deadly Sins' Desires or emotions that lead people to commit sin. They are: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. 'Eight Evil Thoughts' Used as the basis of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are Gastrimargia (Gluttony), Porneia (Lust), Phylargyria (Greed), Lypē (Sadness), Orgē (Wrath), Akedia (Sloth), Kenodoxia (Vainglory), and Hyperēphania (Pride). References Original source: Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Infodump